rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 87.1 Circus and Ponies
(10:34:31 PM) Lian: ...well that was stupid (10:35:06 PM) Priceless: (what was? and do you need repost?) (10:35:16 PM) Danzi: (already reposted) (10:35:28 PM) Lian: "Out here is slower than where I trained" (10:36:29 PM) Priceless: "... Slower?" she asked (10:37:25 PM) Priceless: "Where did you train?" (10:37:28 PM) Danzi: "Den-realm?" (10:38:27 PM) ***Danzi chuckles. "fucking lunar time twisting tricks. That's awesome. So come on dear, show us what you can do. I actually enjoy seeing lunars at work." (10:40:34 PM) Lian: her bones glow dark(yes I know an oxymoron) she strikes the earth, bones rise up around Emerald forming a morbid looking human sized copy of a bird cage (10:43:42 PM) Priceless: "Could you PLEASE limit your use of necromancy?" She asked, shaking her head a bit (10:44:33 PM) Priceless: (what spell is that?) (10:46:20 PM) Lian: "what most people think we can't do that.." (10:46:47 PM) Priceless: (... what? (10:46:55 PM) Priceless: ) (10:49:11 PM) Lian: "of course there isn't much to do here so I can see why not many people tried to reach it.." (10:49:37 PM) Priceless: "Do you mind if I break these?" she asked. (10:50:08 PM) ***Danzi grins. "Very cute. I like it. Not my style, but I like it." (10:50:37 PM) Danzi: "So I take it sorcerous power is your main area of interest? (10:51:00 PM) Lian: "go right ahead" (10:51:11 PM) Lian: "Well I was good at that before.. so" (10:52:03 PM) ***Priceless PIOs the bones into a rain of glittering moonsilver grains. (10:56:42 PM) Priceless: "what did you sacrifice?" she asked her (10:58:15 PM) Lian: some pain, some rage (11:01:29 PM) Priceless: "Ah." she stated, "Any thoughts as to my earlier offer?" She looked over the menagerie, percieving the chorus of their emotions(hegra emotion reader0 (11:03:26 PM) Lian: (mix some find it fun, some are humiliated going from noble ruler to circus poodle) (11:03:42 PM) ***Danzi looks at the menagerie to see if any of the Puyans stand out appearance-wise. (11:03:56 PM) Lian: (they are all animals) (11:04:18 PM) Lian: "I think I have something" (11:04:32 PM) Danzi: "Hmmmm, Any here sharp of mind, with some semblance of grace that isn't on your shitlist?" (11:05:23 PM) Danzi: "Preferrably one with sorcerous ability, As much as i wish otherwise, I don't have time to school my children in sorcery." (11:05:59 PM) ***Priceless waited to see what she did. (11:06:05 PM) Danzi: "And I'd be happy to make it worth your giving one up. More would be better, but one would do for now." (11:06:41 PM) Lian: she tries to stuff her finger in Emerald's mouth (11:07:08 PM) Lian: "There are better ones than these" (11:08:15 PM) Danzi: "I figured as much, hence i thought I'd ask your opinion, and if you have any insight as to ones with a talent for teaching, and enough senseto recognize an opportunity rather than a condemnation I'd be most appreciative." (11:09:12 PM) Priceless: "Now now." she stated, blocking her hand. "I don't count as a valid subject for the deal." she stated playfully. (11:11:36 PM) ***Danzi rolls her eyes. "Here's a hint, if you can cook up something that allows emerald to feel you're not simply stomping over her ego you'll likely ffind her very cooperative." (11:12:09 PM) Lian: "why don't you go to that thing Niet was Pimping?" (11:12:24 PM) Danzi: "What thing?" (11:12:33 PM) Priceless: (thing niet was Pimping?) (11:13:38 PM) Lian: "The big sorcery person/thing?" (11:14:44 PM) Priceless: "Oh, Brigid." (11:15:48 PM) Danzi: "Plan to luv, but i'd prefer my naga don't get their brains cooked off by something too big for them to handle. for me? For my Dragon bloods? it works fine. For the mortals... not so much." (11:18:55 PM) Lian: "they aren't going to be able to teach what feels "natural" (11:21:46 PM) Priceless: "Hmmm?" she asked (11:23:28 PM) Lian: "I don't think they'd know how to train nonblooded" (11:27:30 PM) Priceless: "Ah." She replied, nodding to herself. (11:30:10 PM) Danzi: "Not even awakened nonbloods? That's... Care to explain how your sorcerous initiation affects your spells, Rei?" (11:31:16 PM) Lian: "I guess they could, I just can't think of any of them being much good at it" (11:32:01 PM) Priceless: "Who taught you, if I may ask?" (11:32:05 PM) Priceless: she queried. (11:33:10 PM) Lian: "Self taught mostly.." (11:37:10 PM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:37:50 PM) ***Priceless nodded, looking over the unhappy animals, "And how are you getting them to cooperate, if I may ask?" (11:37:57 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:41:14 PM) Lian: "charms" (11:44:42 PM) Danzi: "Mind control." She shrugs. "well, I'll wish you luck with your menagerie, unless you have any requests to refine some of the forms they wear?" (11:45:33 PM) Priceless: "If you'd like, I might be able to give you a hand." she told her. (11:46:08 PM) Lian: "I think they are wonderful as this. though I might practice helping people as you say.." (11:46:51 PM) ***Danzi goes back to reading her book (11:47:44 PM) Shadell1 left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:48:52 PM) ***Priceless singled out a couple of them, "These two have been unhappy and uncooperative, yes?" (11:52:38 PM) Lian: she shrugs (11:54:07 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:55:26 PM) ***Priceless held out her arm, which immediately began to shine with iridescent sweat which congealed into a mass of pink tablets, which she gathered together, striding over to one, a tiger, feeding it to her, forcing it down carefully with her mind hand if need be. (emotion is pure joy) (11:57:05 PM) Lian: "eh?" (11:57:37 PM) ***Priceless checks her emotion to make sure she didn't resist it. (6/13/2011 12:00:30 AM) Priceless: (also, she didn't force ALL of them down, just one) (12:00:36 AM) Priceless: (no ODing the tiger) (12:01:29 AM) Priceless: "It's the latest trick I've picked up." she told her, holding up the pills, "These, you see, can induce extremes of emotion, chosen when they're made. These ones are joy." (12:02:07 AM) Lian: "you know the point is here is to humilate them right? well some" (12:02:50 AM) Priceless: "It isn't permanent." she told her. "How do you think they will feel after it wears off?" (12:06:33 AM) Lian: She giggles, "So is this all you hav eot o to day?" (12:07:18 AM) Priceless: (... I think you have typos there) (12:07:47 AM) ***Danzi reads, looking up occasionally (12:09:01 AM) Lian: (have to do today) (12:09:37 AM) Priceless: "A bit of a slow day." she responded with a shrug, "Do you not like me spending time with you?" (12:10:42 AM) ***Danzi looks about, getting bored, and stands again. (12:11:41 AM) Priceless: "Getting Bored, Danzi?" Priceless asked (12:13:30 AM) Lian: "I do, I am sure you two have things to do though" (12:16:19 AM) Danzi: "Eh, nothing here for me to do really. I'm sure you two make a lovely couple but I think I'm going to go and check in on the terror trio." (12:17:25 AM) Lian: "have fun with that" (12:17:55 AM) ***Priceless gestured to the mind-hand pills, "Will you be wanting these?" she asked. (12:18:01 AM) Danzi: "When my daughters start things up, nothing ever stays boring." (12:19:37 AM) Priceless: (er the mind hand carried pills) (12:20:18 AM) ***Danzi walks away, lower body reshaping as she walks into a centaurlike form, only a doe, with a set of Herne antlers travelling back along her head as she darts away, heading towards the place she left the brat patrol (12:24:02 AM) Lian: "I'll figure something out" (12:29:14 AM) ***Priceless turned to go, "If you're sure..." (12:29:51 AM) Lian: "I am sure" (12:30:35 AM) ***Priceless began to stride out, turning to wave and look over her emotions before she left. (12:32:28 AM) Lian: (Scheming) (12:33:22 AM) ***Danzi goes to find the brats! (12:33:31 AM) ***Priceless heads off to her own quarters, making a note to watch her back for a while. (12:36:00 AM) Lian: presumably where you left them (12:37:02 AM) ***Danzi sneaks up and picks up Circe from behind, not bothering to change from the centauroid look. (12:37:33 AM) ***Priceless meditates and listens to prayers. (12:39:31 AM) Lian: (brb) (12:53:44 AM) Lian: (back) (12:53:55 AM) Priceless: (wibs) (12:55:07 AM) Danzi: my turn to BRB (1:06:21 AM) Danzi: back (1:09:54 AM) Lian: wb (1:11:35 AM) Danzi: see previous post (1:13:06 AM) Priceless: ditto (1:13:42 AM) Lian: you have your standard thanks, requests for bras etc, emerald (1:13:57 AM) Lian: Circe is muchly surrprised. (1:15:23 AM) ***Danzi hugs the little girl and whispers. "Where's your sisters?" (1:18:50 AM) Lian: "Out?" (1:21:26 AM) Danzi: "You know where?" (1:21:37 AM) Lian: "no" (1:25:00 AM) Danzi: "Shall we go see if we can't ferret them out?" (1:26:25 AM) Lian: "Sure" (1:28:38 AM) ***Danzi transfers Circe behind her and lets her ride on her centauroid back as she walks through the area, seeking out the other two girls' haunts, near the water and away. (1:28:48 AM) Priceless: (I wish you a good night, having a hard time keeping eyes open) (1:29:46 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (1:33:15 AM) Lian: you find Regina at a candy store (1:35:16 AM) ***Danzi looks down at the little naga girl and grins. "Funny, don;t remember gicing you money for candy." She looks around at the local humans, somewhat amused. (1:36:41 AM) Lian: "I am just looking" (1:38:22 AM) Danzi: "Well pick one for you and Jomoru, Circe you may choose one as well. then we go find your sister." (1:41:39 AM) Lian: They happily pick their sweets (1:43:14 AM) Danzi: "Come along then." She walks along holding Regina's hand, letting the younger girl ride. (1:44:09 AM) Lian: and there is much riding (1:44:22 AM) Danzi: and much looking for Jomoru (1:46:19 AM) Lian: perception+awareness (1:46:34 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (1:46:34 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 10 5 7 5 6 5 (1:46:48 AM) Danzi: ((3)) sadly Danzi's not the most alert of the GSPs (1:48:29 AM) Lian: Nope (1:49:04 AM) ***Danzi checks on jo's living plushie room (1:51:50 AM) Lian: Perception+investigation (1:51:57 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (1:51:58 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 9 9 4 8 2 3 (1:52:02 AM) Danzi: ((3)) (1:53:39 AM) Danzi: ((I need to start boosting stats, bigtime (1:54:10 AM) Lian: nothing (1:54:48 AM) Danzi: ((Little stinker's probably stalking me)) (1:57:42 AM) Lian: next? (2:04:52 AM) Danzi: "you two think you can help me find her?" (2:05:14 AM) Lian: "maybe she went to collect something?" (2:05:27 AM) Danzi: "What would she be collecting then? (2:05:48 AM) Cat left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:06:42 AM) Lian: they shrug (2:07:23 AM) Lian: wits+lore(Cythereian is applicable) (2:08:24 AM) Danzi: ((4 succs)) (2:08:30 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (2:08:30 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 1 4 10 4 1 9 10 10 (2:08:40 AM) Danzi: ((11)) (2:09:00 AM) Lian: ((RR moved her ponies to Densandsor.. you saw how she reacted to RR) (2:12:17 AM) ***Danzi goes and checks the pony area (2:15:58 AM) Lian: (perception+Awareness) (2:16:38 AM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (2:16:38 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 6 5 6 5 6 8 (2:16:43 AM) Danzi: ((1)) (2:17:03 AM) Danzi: ((This is pathetic. Danzi can't break 6 even with excellency)) (2:17:35 AM) ***Danzi gets mildly annoyed and whispers "Where are you at to her messenger and sends it out looking for her erstwhile daughter (2:19:42 AM) Lian: flies over like 5 feet, in hindsight maybe Danzi needs more perception (2:20:08 AM) ***Danzi walks over and fishes jomoru out of the bushes (2:20:48 AM) Danzi: "Come on stinker, let's find a place to sit. I got sweets for you and your sisters." (2:20:50 AM) Lian: "hey!" (2:21:02 AM) Lian: "But I can capture them they are so weak" (2:21:17 AM) Danzi: "the ponies?" (2:21:26 AM) Lian: "yes" (2:22:06 AM) ***Danzi leads her daughters to a shaded spot where the sun doesn't bug her as much before settling to the ground and passing out the treats. "And why do you want Royal Rainbow's ponies?" (2:22:14 AM) Danzi: ((GAAAAH! BRB!!!)) (2:31:24 AM) Danzi: ((back)) (2:31:59 AM) Lian: (wb) (2:32:17 AM) Danzi: ((posted before I moved.)) (2:33:26 AM) Lian: "they are cute" (2:39:54 AM) Danzi: "So? Why don't you ask Royal Rainbow if you can have a couple of them for yourself?" (2:41:03 AM) Lian: she is completely confused by the idea (2:41:38 AM) ***Danzi smirks. "Thought never occurred to you, did it?" (2:44:53 AM) Lian: "right" (2:45:35 AM) ***Danzi gives Jomoru a hug. "Why don't you ask Royal Rainbow if you can try to capture a few without her getting angry at you? That way you get to do your hunt-and-catch, and I don;t have to deal with green fire killer pony crawling up my back that you're doing so?" ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights